Over the rainbow
by RosemaryTavington
Summary: Victor Creed needs someone to take care of his daughter who he didn't even knew existed. Only one feline feral comes to mind and she wants nothing to do with the one and only Sabretooth himself. But what happens when she has no choice but to accept? T-rated for now, will be M-rated later ;-)
1. Chapter 1: An offer you can't refuse

**5th of May  
**

Victor opens the file one last time before knocking on her door.

 _Name: Rae Winter_  
 _Alias: Spectrum_  
 _Occupation: animator, barista, student_  
 _Education: New York Acadamy of Art_  
 _Known relatives: Lisa Kramer (Mother, non-mutant) Ben Winter (full feral mutant, deceased)_  
 _Place of Birth: Kassel, Germany_

 _Primary mutant ability: Creates impenetrable shield barriers around self and/or others._

 _Secondary ablities:_  
 _-68% feline feral_  
 _-Razorsharp retrectable claws_  
 _-Accelerated healing factor_  
 _-Superhuman acute senses of sight, hearing and taste_  
 _-Superhuman strength, agility and reflexes, limits unknown_

He smirks.

Yes, she would do just fine.

He remembers her perfectly. He met her once when he came to his brother's aid. She was a student at Xavier's school. A girl, merely 14 years old. Her hair had all the different colors of the spectrum in a rainbow, which was probably where her mutant name came from.

He didn't care for her back then. Usually a feline feral would interest him greatly. But she was just a girl and on top of that, she willingly took some kind of serum to suppress her feral DNA.

And in the eyes of Victor Creed, there was no greater crime than that.

To be feral was a gift. Anyone who threw that away didn't deserve to walk the earth.

However, in this particular case, he had no choice. He needed a female feral and only she came to mind because he didn't know anyone else.

"Just a second!" he hears a female voice from behind the door two seconds after he knocks.

When she opens the door, she instantly wishes that she never had.

Within a second she channels the energy to put her shield up around her, an instinctive reaction to the man in front of her.

He can't suppress a wicked grin over her reaction.

Frail must be scared.

Sure smells scared.

"Hello Spectrum".

"That is not my name" she replies defensively "What do you want?".

She doesn't need to ask who he is.

"So hostile" he muses slowly "And what for?" his voice is deep and his eyes are penetrating hers "Let's start with some introductions, shall we?".

"No need" she interrupts him "I know who you are".

She mentally slaps herself. Letting him know that she knows who he is, makes her seem even more afraid of him. Then again, any female feral knows who he is and would not be happy with a visit from the Sabretooth himself.

He cocks a brow "Gonna invite me in then Specs?".

She narrows her eyes at the pet name he already gave her.

"No".

Another smirk as he casually walks by her and into her little apartment. He looks around, taking in her place with a critical eye and soon deciding that it's a shit hole. And way too small for his liking. Who on earth would choose to live in a place like this?

Rae carefully closes the door, never letting her shield down or taking her eyes off him. As long as her shields are up, it doesn't matter that he's inside her place.

She remembers him all too well. She only saw him once and Logan told her to stay away back then. But she was curious, just had to come in anyway, check out the famous Sabretooth.

Now she wishes that she hadn't. Then he wouldn't have known about her. But for crying out loud, it was 10 years ago that she met him and they hadn't even spoken with one another.

"Rae Winter" her name rolls off his tongue as he paces around her small living room and casually sits down on her sofa, taking up the entire sofa.

Which is fine by her because she doesn't want to sit with him. She just looks at him.

He returns her intense gaze.

She has definitely grown up.

 _And then some._

He eyes her up and down twice. She's no longer the bony little frail he saw 10 years ago. Her hair is still the same though, only thicker, with every color of the rainbow in it. And her face and expressions are a lot more mature. She has something slightly intimidating about her, even now, when she's afraid of what's in front of her.

"Mister Creed" she breaks the silence "Why are you here? We have no business with each other as far as I'm concerned".

"On the contrary". He slowly cracks his neck, never breaking eye contact "I'm here to make you a job offer".

"I respectfully decline".

"You don't even know what it is".

"I can guess, so thank you".

"Let me put it this way Rae-"

She raises her brows at the familiarity, they are NOT on first name basis and never will be.

"I need help with something, and you're the only one suitable for the job. So you should be flattered really" he simply continuous "You see... In this very moment, I have a four year old girl in my house. Don't worry" he quickly adds when he notices her reaction "She is my daughter. She's been there since this morning and I have no fucking clue what to do with her".

"That is a problem" she replies "But not my problem".

"I need someone to take care of her" he simply ignores her sassy comment "And I want that someone to be a feline feral, just like she is and just like I am. That's where the job offer comes in. You're the only feline feral I know. I want you to take care of my daughter".

Her eyes widen. This man cannot possibly be serious.

"This is a joke right? Is Logan behind this?".

"I don't make jokes".

"Yeah..." she mumbles "You don't seem the type".

She is completely dumbfounded with no clue what to say. She expected many horrible things when she opened up that door one minute ago. But nothing like this.

"So... let me get this straight" she gestures her hands around "You need someone to look after your daughter?".

"Yes".

"Who is four years old?".

"Yes".

She frowns and calms down a little "Why can't her mother look after her?".

Victor inhales impatiently "The bitch left her on my doorstep".

Rae blinks a few times "How do you know she's even yours?".

She instantly realizes how dumb that question is. She's feral, just like Victor Creed. He would instantly recognize his own blood simply by smell.

"Never mind" she quickly adds.

She runs a hand through her hair "Mister Creed, just call the mother and sort things out, because I want nothing to do with this".

"She offed herself after she left the cub at my doorsteps because the girl showed the first signs of being feral".

Rae's face darkens automatically. "Are you serious?".

He nods "There was a note. Tried to track her down. Turned out she jumped off some bridge".

She feels a pinch of guilt for her choice of words now. And she's slowly starting to believe that this is the actual reason he came here for. But she doesn't know what to say.

"Jesus Christ" she finally breaks the silence.

"So, do you accept?".

She frowns. Just like that? Did he seriously think she would just say yes?

"No" she finally replies "Of course not".

"Why not?" he growls.

"Because... of obvious reason. Because you are you. And I have a life here and, well, there are a million reasons really. I am not a nanny for one".

He growls again and flashes his sharp fangs.

Fangs that she doesn't have because of the serum she takes. Fangs that she _should_ have, but are hidden away.

"I know about your life here" he snarls at her, his dark voice filled with venom and loathing "You live in a shitty apartment, you've almost completed your graduate assignment at that freak school you call an art academy and you've got about 100K of student debt. You work two jobs to manage. You make some doodles for children's books, which you do from home and you work in some shitty coffee place where guys grab your ass each time you pass by" he gives her a wicked grin "So you'd be a fool to refuse my offer, which is by the way an offer you literally cannot refuse".

She narrows her eyes, annoyed by how he dug into her past and current life "And yet, mister Creed, I _am_ refusing".

"You've not even heard my offer".

"Fine" she rolls her eyes "What is your offer?".

"I'll take care of student debt. And I'll pay you 5000 dollars a month as salary to take care of my daughter, whatever she needs, 24/7. Feed her, put her to bed, play with her, stuff like that. Just take care of her, because I haven't got a fucking clue or time for that shit. When you or her need anything, just get it, put it on my credit card, no questions asked, also you'll have no living expenses. You'll have time to work your animator job or whatever that shit is that you do where you draw pictures for children's books and what not".

She loathes the way he talks about her work. He probably still murders people for a living so who the fuck is he to look down on her? She works her ass off in two decent jobs that make other people happy.

"And of course you'll have time to finish your precious education. You're done in two months, am I correct?" he smirks at her.

She takes a deep breath. It's scary how much he knows about her life. Where she works, what she does and when she's graduating from the Art Academy. She doesn't even wanna think about the way he figured all of this out. In such a short time also.

To be fair, the offer doesn't sound so bad. If she leaves out who her boss is...

Then suddenly something else comes to mind.

"Where would I live?" she asks in suspicion.

"My place. It's big. You'll have privacy".

"I'm sorry, but no" she instantly replies.

This is a deal-breaker. She is not going to move in with a male feral. Hell no. Even with the serum suppressing her own feral side, she does not trust him. And he's not just any male feral.

He's Victor Creed.

Sabretooth.

 _Der Slachter_ , as they call him in Germany.

He leans against the doorpost as he smirks down on her "I'm not home that much frail, don't worry" he replies as if he can read her mind.

She takes a deep breath and focuses on the shield around her, instinct telling her to make it stronger even though it's impenetrable as it is.

"Listen mister Creed, I'm sorry you knocked up some broad by accident, but this is not my problem. You will have to find someone else to raise your daughter, or maybe consider doing it yourself. Because my answer is no".

Before there is any more discussion she opens the door, letting him know that it's time for him to leave.

To her surprise he actually gets up and walks out. Before she can close the door however, he turns around one more time "Let me know when you've changed your mind".

The most wicked smirk on his face is sending shivers down her spine.

She closes the door quickly, half expecting him to block it before she can.

When he doesn't, and she hears it safely click, she instantly turns all the locks on the door. As if that would stop him if he wanted to come in.

She turns around and leans against the door, closing her eyes and wishing for him to leave.

Once she finally hears the loud thumping of his footsteps echoing away from her apartment, she can finally breath again.

When she looks down, she notices a small card with his address on it.

* * *

 **AN: I'm curious what you think guys! Hope you will enjoy this :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Cat who caught the kanarie

**6th of May**

The gates to his drive way are open. She walks up to his house in violent angry strides. His stupid, ridiculously large mansion that she wants to throw eggs at right now.

But she would need a whole lot of eggs to cover it and she happens to like eggs. Too much to waste them on his stupid house.

Fine, mansion.

She clenches her fist to pound loudly on the door, but before she can, it already opens.

She's being welcomed by Victor Creed, smirking like the cat who caught the kanarie.

As soon as their eyes meet, Rae's shield barriers pop up around her.

"I knew you would come" is all he says when he opens the door.

Rae wants nothing more than to wipe that arrogant fucking grin right off his face.

She says nothing, gives him an angry glare and pushes right passed him into the hallway. She looks around, straight ahead is the living room. She crosses the hallway, pushes through the door into the living room and sits down in one of his chairs.

A few seconds later he appears also and takes a seat across from her.

She eyes him angrily, her fingers slowly tapping on the arm rest.

He smirks at her. Her presence puts him in a particularly good mood.

"This is very rude of you miss Winter, barging in like this".

"Wanna hear a funny story mister Creed?" she ignores him as she leans forward, her arms resting on her knees, her eyes narrowed and piercing into his "I got fired this morning from the coffee place I've been working at for over four years now".

"I'm sorry to hear that" his husky voice replies.

"Are you?" she cocks a brow "Because you see, I never got fired from any job I ever had. Wanna know why?" her voice is soft but intimidating, her entire posture is "Because I work really fucking hard. I work my ass off so to speak. No matter what job I hold, I will make sure that I become the best at it. So I asked them why I was fired. They had no answer".

A small smile plays around his lips "Maybe they don't like over-achievers".

"Or maybe someone bribed my boss. Someone with a lot of money. Someone who lives in a house like this and someone who got turned down yesterday, by me. Does that ring a bell?".

Victor flashes her a wicked grin "No, it does not".

She takes a deep breath. There is no arguing with this man. He is relentless. He takes what he wants, no matter the consequences.

If she was completely honest with herself, she hadn't even been that upset about losing this job. Not that she enjoyed the fact that she got fired without a reason, but the job itself just wasn't for her. Being nice to everyone all the time, even when they are rude to you, was not her thing. But she needed the job financially.

And now she has no choice but to accept his offer. There is no surviving in New York with the little money she has.

"If you tell me the truth, I will consider your offer once more" she finally breaks the silence.

He smirks "What is the question?".

"Are you behind me getting fired?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"Yes" he admits without any sign of shame.

She struggles to stay calm "How?".

"Like you said. I bribed your boss".

For a moment she wonders if she should tell him about her second job. Her part-time job as an animator for children's books. Which is not only putting her through art school, it's also giving her a good start in the world of art and books and a few of the right connections.

"Tried the same at your other job" he casually adds, almost as if he can guess her mind "But they wouldn't take the bribe. They valued you too much".

She takes in a deep breath "Mister Creed" she slowly replies as she tries to calm down "I need and love my second job. And I can do it from home, so don't try to bribe them again, _please_ " she adds the last word through gritted teeth.

He cocks a brow "What are you saying?".

She closes her eyes for a few second, hardly believing she is actually doing this "I think that I will accept your job offer. I'll help you raise your daughter and take care of her".

His grinning annoys her. He shouldn't be getting what he wants from her.

She gets up and turns around to walk away from him, but suddenly turns around again in anger.

She moves in on his huge physique, pricks her finger into his chest and looks up at him with furious eyes "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you. I'm not doing this because you made me or because you got me fired. I'm doing this for your daughter. I simply do not wish _you_ as a father upon anyone" she violently hisses up at him "So I'm doing this for her. And never, _ever,_ think that I'm doing it for you or for money".


	3. Chapter 3: Written down

**7th of May**

"So" he says as he looks at her intently "What do ya think?".

She's been extremely quiet so far and to be honest, he expected a little more enthusiasm when he showed her his house. He expected her to be impressed by the size and beauty of it. But she simply remained silent as she followed him from room to room. She also appeared to be inspecting every part of the house for some strange reason.

Then again, he shouldn't care what some broad thinks of his house. Especially one who hides her feral powers.

"It's not child proof at all" she concludes finally.

"What?" he frowns.

"Your house. It's not child proof, not at all".

When she notices that he has no clue what she's talking about, she rolls her eyes and explains "Sharp objects are just lying around everywhere, instead of hidden away in cabinets with safety straps on the inside. Your daughter can open up any cabinet in the house because they're not secured. Also, your chemicals and other dangerous products are stored at her eye level. How on earth did she not yet hurt herself? And last but not least, her room is not a little girl's room. It's just a bedroom with no toys".

Victor Creed growls internally. He doesn't even know where the household products are stored since he has a house keeper. And he doesn't like this frail's tone. Not one bit.

"That's what I'm gonna pay you for" he replies with an evil snarl "So fix it".

She narrows her eyes "It should have already been done. She's been here three days now? Be thankful she's still alive. I assume that you didn't have time to make her a decent room because she's only been here for such a short period of time. So yes, I will take care of that".

She wants to blame him for being an irresponsible father, but somehow she can't. Because there's someone who's more to blame for this situation. The woman who left the little girl at his doorstep and then offed herself.

He ignores her know-it-all attitude and figures that at least he got the right person for the job since she's already concerned with his daughter's well being. For that, he would consider living with her sharp tongue.

Or perhaps he'd cut it out. He'll have to think about it. Since she takes the anti feral-gene serum, she has no decent healing factor. The thought amuses him greatly.

When they enter the last room, the living room, she sees a little girl sitting on the floor with a teddy bear almost her own size.

Rae's heart almost breaks for the girl. Left behind by her mother, fated to grow with Sabretooth as her father. What kind of future would that be? Not something she wishes on anyone.

"She hasn't said a word since she arrived" Victor Creed breaks the silence.

Rae sighs and wonders if Creed even tried to communicate with his daughter.

She walks over to the little girl and sits down on the floor with her.

"Hi. I like your bear. I have one almost like yours. Does he have a name?".

The girl looks up at her, the resemblance to Victor Creed is mind-blowing.

"Mister Bear" the girl replies softly.

Rae smiles "And what is your name?".

"Zoe".

"Hi Zoe, I'm Rae. It's nice to meet you".

The girl looks at her with curiosity and carefully reaches forward to touch her hair. Rae leans in so she can reach her. Children have always been fascinated by Rae's rainbow hair.

"Are you a princess?".

"No" Rae chuckles "But I would like to be a princess. How about you? Wouldn't you like to be a princess?".

The girl nods and smiles shyly at Rae.

"I want my mommy" she suddenly says as a few tears dwell up in her eyes.

Rae swallows hard. She has no idea how to handle this so she does what her instincts tell her and pulls the girl into a hug.

"I know Zoe" she whispers into her hair.

"I miss mommy".

"I know you do" Rae replies softly.

For a few moments she holds onto the girl who's still clamped around her with her little arms.

"Hey, do you wanna see a magic trick?".

Zoe nods as she looks up at Rae in anticipation.

Rae creates a kinetic shield around them in different transparent colors. Instantly, Zoe is in awe at all the colors around her and she happily claps her hands. Rae enlarges the shield around them and Zoe jumps up and down on the floor.

"Rainbows!" Zoe exclaims happily.

Rae is relieved at how easily distracted the little girl is. She lets her shield take on different forms and Zoe claps excitedly.

She forgot all about Victor Creed's presence in the room until he suddenly stands next to her.

"The lawyer's here".

"For?".

"Signing the contracts" he replies "If you take the job, that is".

Rae looks at Zoe and smiles sadly. Zoe needs someone, and fast. Someone other than Victor Creed who obviously doesn't know what the hell to do with this little creature that is his own flesh and blood. So even working for Victor Creed couldn't be so bad that she would consider not taking the job.

Rae gets up off the floor and lifts Zoe up "Zoe do you wanna be super tall?"

"Yes!" Zoe nods happily and Rae lifts the little girl up on her shoulders.

"You don't need to do that" Victor tells her "We haven't signed anything yet".

She cocks a brow "Mister Creed" she sharply replies "I'm not gonna leave her here with no one to watch her, it's not safe".

He growls in agitation. He really doesn't appreciate her attitude and wonders if he made a mistake.

However, there is no one else.

She follows him to his study and introduces herself to the lawyer.

She's a little in awe about her working conditions judging by the contract, but she tries not to show him. If she signs these papers, he's actually going to pay her 5000 dollars a month, she'll have her own car so she can transport Zoe and herself anywhere she likes and she will have no living expenses what so ever. She can finally move out of her shitty apartment that she pays way too much money for and she'll have a lot more time to work her animation job.

The only rational question she'll have to ask herself is; is all of this worth the fact that Victor Creed will be her employer?

 _Her boss._

But when she looks at the little girl on her lap, the answer is quite clear.

Besides, he's just a man. She has her shields and her anti-feral serum.

How bad can it be?

"As a lawyer, I am morally obligated to tell you that however the working conditions will greatly benefit you, you are not getting the better end of the deal here miss Winter" the lawyer finally says after they've gone through all the paperwork "This contract will legally bind you into the employ of mister Creed for the next 12 years until Zoe becomes 16 years of age. You are not allowed to end the contract unless he commits a felony against you".

"A felony?" Rae asks as she looks at the lawyer intently.

"Well you see, mister Creed can fire you when he sees fit. For example when you are not performing your duties to his liking, or even when he simply has no need for you anymore. He could fire you at will, without any legal ground. However, you may only end the contract in case of him harming you in any way. That is what I meant by felony".

Rae scoffs out a little laugh as she looks at Creed who's grinning back at her. So she can only end the contract if he rapes, beats or abuses her in any way. Nice one Creed...

"So I feel it is important to let you know, this is something you must consider thoroughly" the lawyer adds.

Rae remains silent for a little while, Zoe is still sitting on her lap, constantly trying to get her attention one way or another. The girl is already fond of her.

"I need two days a week off. I have my animator job to do" she finally says in a poor attempt to negotiate with Creed.

He shakes his head "No" he calmly replies "I can give you two nights, but not two full days. Which nights would you like?".

"Friday and Sunday night, starting 6 p.m. sharp".

"Agreed" he nods at his lawyer "You may put that in".

She doesn't really need two whole days off a week to work on her animations for the children's books. She can easily do that when Zoe is asleep or in school. But she would like to have some kind of a social life and not be locked up with Creed in a house seven days a week.

She takes a deep breath "One more thing".

Creed raises a brow "And what is that?".

"I want it written down, in the contract, that you're not allowed to enter my bedroom. _Ever_ ".

A slow smirk appears on his face and he drops a long silence as he stares at her intensely. She doesn't back down though, looking him in the eyes defiantly.

She's not stupid. He's a male feral and when she's asleep, with no shield around her, she doesn't feel particularly safe. The whole felony clause is not good enough for her.

"Agreed" he finally says.

"I'll be back tomorrow with the final contracts then" the lawyer speaks up visibly uncomfortable.

"Hey Zoe" Rae looks down at the little girl "We're gonna spend a lot of time together, would you like that?".

Zoe nods frantically, a bright smile lighting her angelic face.

Rae kisses the top of her hair "I like it too".

Victor growls internally and leaves the room immediately with big angry strides. Annoyed by the stirring feelings that are caused by the young woman's affections for his daughter.

* * *

 **AN: And so it begins! :-D**

 **By the way, if you ever have any ideas that you would like me to write into this story, let me know!  
Maybe it will help me overcome any sort of writers block and it could be fun to see your own ideas put in here :-)**


	4. Chapter 4: A real demanding job

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys, I am glad you are enjoying it.  
And it won't be T-rated forever ;-) Trust me!  
**

* * *

 **1st of June**

Rae settled in pretty quickly and Creed was true to his word: he was not home a lot.

Though it bothered Rae a lot more than it should. The man seemed to have no interest in his daughter or perhaps she mistook helplessness for lack of interest and care.

Whatever it was, Rae wished he would be a little more involved, as fathers should be.

Zoe sometimes asked her where her daddy was, especially around bedtime. And it was up to Rae to come up with some lame excuse every time.

Though Zoe didn't seem to suffer a whole lot from lack of active parents in her life, she was thriving with Rae as a guardian and close companion these days.

Within no time Rae had turned Zoe's room into a small kingdom. The house in general was also a lot safer for a four-year old to live in. She couldn't stop rolling her eyes at some of the very obvious things that Victor Creed had not prepared for when he took in his own flesh and blood.

Then again, she couldn't blame him for it either.

Zoe's room was now a real girl's room, only not as pink as most people would expect. The walls were decorated with jungle wallpaper, animals everywhere and serene colors in the background. The girl especially enjoyed her canopy bed.

The first time Zoe entered her new room, her face lit up and it was clear that she loved it.

Also, her room was directly connected to Rae's room by an in-between door, which made her feel safe. Sometimes when she woke up in the middle of the night, she opened the in-between door and crawled into Rae's bed who never sent her away.

Within a month the little girl had grown a strong attachment to the young woman who was almost always around.

One morning Victor Creed found his daughter coloring at the kitchen table.

"Where's Rae?" he asked without even greeting his own daughter.

Zoe simply shrugged without looking up, letting him know that she didn't know.

Victor looked at his daughter. He never thought about having kids, never wanted them either because they didn't fit his life style. And yet instinctively, he wanted to take care of this little creature. Though he had no clue how to connect with her.

"So uhm..." he hesitantly starts a conversation "You like Rae? She nice to you?".

Zoe nods.

Creed drinks his coffee "Good" is all he says "So uhm... you two do fun things together then?".

Zoe nods again.

It annoys him how quiet she is. He watches her all the time, it had become one of his habits, and he saw her talking and laughing with the half-breed bitch 99% of that time...

But apparently to her own father she couldn't say one word.

"Rae takes me swimming" Zoe suddenly breaks her own silence as she puts down the crayon and looks at her father "And we saw big lions in the zoo. I think Rae has pretty hair, I think she's a unicorn princess, like in the cartoon".

He growls inaudibly. Guess this is why he never speaks with his daughter. He can't relate to a four year old. Not at all. How is he supposed to reply to this bullshit?

"Good" he simply murmurs as he forces a smile but fails.

"I love her" the little girl suddenly says.

Creed blinks, a little taken back. Conversing just isn't his strong suit.

Luckily the half-breed walks into the kitchen "Morning mister Creed".

"Where the fuck were you?" he snaps.

She raises her brows and moves a little closer to him as she lowers her voice "Let's watch our language a little around Zoe shall we? And I was getting her swimming equipment, so settle down" she replies as she holds up a back "Zoe, you all ready to go?".

Zoe nods happily and Rae lifts the little girl onto the floor, kissing her head in the process.

"Go get your jacket and then we're all set".

"No jacket!".

"Yes jacket" Rae replies sternly but with a kind smile "Go get it".

Zoe swiftly leaves the kitchen.

"Is she uhm..." he hesitates as he think about his question "She doing alright?".

Rae smiles politely at her employer "Apart from some light sleeping problems, I think she's doing fine mister Creed".

"Sleeping problems?".

"Well, in the beginning she had a little trouble settling in. She had to get used to the new environment and the fact that she now has a father instead of a mother".

"Hm" he grumbles "Yeah I guess she would've been better off with the mother".

Rae frowns "Mister Creed, with all due respect but... how much do you know of Zoe's mother?".

"Nothing, she's just some bitch I fucked once".

"Lovely" Rae replies sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

"Then don't ask".

Rae blinks a couple of times and wonders for a second if she should tell him this. Then again, honesty is the best way to go.

"The reason I asked... is... you see the first day I arrived here, I had her room redecorated and turned into something she would like. It was filled with toys and she loved it. But she kept going on about a certain doll she had. So together, Zoe and I went to the house of her late mother to get some of her stuff and..." she takes a deep breath and really doesn't want to continue the story.

"Go on frail, is this the part where you tell me you found the doll and they lived happily ever after?" he mockingly replies.

"Hardly" she replies "The place was an absolute shit hole. My old apartment was a castle in comparison. Zoe hardly had any stuff. There were empty alcohol bottles literally everywhere. Some of them were broken. It was the most unhealthy environment I have ever seen. Yes we found the doll, and it was also the only toy she had in that house. I even found a used needle lying around".

While she was talking, his face darkened. He may not have known he had a daughter until one month ago, but now he did and no one endangers what is his.

It was a good thing the bitch offed herself, because had it been up to Victor Creed, her fate would've been way worse.

"So no" Rae continues "She was definitely NOT better off with her mother. I think she is way better off with you".

He doesn't really know what to say to this. If he had known about Zoe's existence and her life, he would've swooped her up and taken her with him way earlier. But he did not.

"Oh, one more thing. Starting September, Zoe will need to go to primary school. So you should decide on which one really. Preferably soon, like this week".

"School? At this age?" he scoffs "Can't you home school her? I thought I was paying you to take care of her".

"First of all, I'm not authorized nor fit to home school a child. Second of all, every four-year old goes to primary school. So it's not about taking care of her, because I _am_ taking care of her" she explains, almost adding that he's the one who hardly even speaks to his own kid. "It's about learning to act socially around other people and children. She needs to come into contact with children her own age. She needs to learn how to read and write and socialize".

"Fine" he shrugs it off "So find her a school".

Rae cocks a brow "Wouldn't you like to choose one yourself? I mean... The school your child goes to... That's a pretty big decision mister Creed".

"No. Just pick one".

She takes a deep breath and exhales. She's on the edge of shaking him to get some sense into his mind.

"Fine" she finally says "I will find one then".

"Good. Cuz that's what I pay you for. And I'm busy".

She grinds her teeth together, this man is impossible. She thought perhaps he would want to be involved in a decision like this, being her father and all that.

But that is obviously too much to ask.

"Yeah I'm sure slaughtering people is a real demanding job" she murmurs as she walks off.

"What was that frail?" he calls after her.

"Nothing mister Creed, have a nice day".

"Get your ass back here frail".

She takes a deep breath, clenches her fists together and turns around to face him again.

He smirks when she does what he tells her to "You haven't told me where you're taking my daughter this morning".

"We're taking swimming classes over the summer so she can socialize a little with other children and learn how to swim. After that, we're going for ice cream and then to the park to feed the ducks. You may wanna consider joining us some day, either to the pool, or the zoo or just anything really".

He cocks a brow "Why the fuck would I do that?".

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Zoe asked me why her daddy never wants to spend time with her? Maybe because you're all she has and your rejection is hurting her?" she eyes him intensely to see if her words sink in "So what do you say? Wanna come with and spend some time with your own flesh and blood?".

The way she speaks to him, is pushing him to the limits. If it had been anyone else, that person's throat would've been ripped out right about now.

"Can't" he replies instead "Got work".

"Yeah, I didn't think you would" she sharply replies "Guess I'll tell her you're busy. _Again_ ". 

* * *

**AN: sorry guys, he's definitely not going for father-of-the-year-award :-p**


	5. Chapter 5: Little half breed

**21st of June**

He drives through the gates that close automatically behind him, parks his car and gets out.

He's in a foul mood today. For no particular reason.

They're in the outside pool. His daughter and the little half-breed he hired to be her nanny.

When he's in a foul mood, he always assigns the term 'half-breed' to her. Often followed by the term 'bitch'. It doesn't bother him that she isn't full feral like him, but it bothers him that she takes some kind of serum to suppress it.

He walks over to them. She notices how cranky he looks and wonder if he ever smiles.

"Good afternoon mister Creed" she greets him heartily.

He growls something in return.

"We did not expect you to be back yet" she continues to try and converse with him.

"Why is she inside that rubber band thing?" he ignores her comment as he point at his daughter splashing around in the water.

Rae cocks a brow at him as she looks up at him from the pool. Is he being serious?

"Uhm... because she is four years old and therefore cannot swim yet?".

"Hm" he looks at Rae intensely "You're getting quite bold aren't ya?".

Her eyes widen a little "My apologies. I honestly thought you were joking when you asked me that about your daughter's swimming".

"I don't joke".

She chuckles "You don't say".

"Rae! Look at me!" Zoe cries out happily as she splashes around.

Rae smiles at the little girl "You're getting tired aren't you princess? Let's give you a nice bath and put you on the choo choo train to dream world city".

She takes the little girl in her arms and swims to the edge of the pool. After she lifts Zoe out of the water, she climbs out of the water herself and helps Zoe out of the swimming equipment.

She is completely oblivious about what goes on inside the head of the male feral behind her as she walks off with Zoe in her arms.

He can't help himself, his eyes slowly roam her almost naked body lustfully. Her bikini doesn't leave much to the imagination and he growls in frustration as he feels his pants tighten around his hard groin.

 _Bitch.  
_

* * *

"Rae, will you sing me the song?" Zoe asks once she's crawled up in her own little bed.

"You want the song? No story this time?".

"No" Zoe shakes her head "The song".

Rae smiles and sits next to Zoe against the head board. It's not the first time she sings her the song to get her to sleep, but it still works. Her own mother used to sing it to her when she was younger. Now Zoe loves to drift off to sleep to it also.

 _I see trees that are green,_  
 _red roses too,_  
 _I watch them bloom for me and you_  
 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

When she's half-way she looks down and sees that Zoe is already sleeping, mister Bear tightly held against her.

Rae pulls the covers over the little girl, kisses her forehead and turns off the bedside lamp.

In the living room, Victor Creed's enhanced senses enable him to hear what goes on in his daughter's room while he skips through the pictures on Rae's laptop.

This is probably an invasion of privacy. But she works for him, she left her laptop on the coffee table and also, he doesn't give a shit.

There are a lot of pictures on there. Pictures of Zoe and a lot of pictures of Rae and Zoe together. He wonders who took those.

There's pictures of them at the zoo, at the beach building sand castles, playing outside in several different parks and on playgrounds and the swimming pool.

He growls internally. She asked him twice now to come with them to whatever, he didn't really listen. But now, while he skips through the photo's in which his daughter looks so happy, something pains him. It's not jealousy, it's just... something.

She's his flesh and blood after all, not hers.

"Found what you were looking for on my laptop?".

She's suddenly standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and her brows raised as she looks at him.

Judging him.

He narrows his eyes. He doesn't answer to her.

She walks over to the table and closes her laptop "I don't invade your privacy either mister Creed".

"Don't flatter yourself frail, your life ain't that interesting".

She suppresses the urge to reply with a nasty comment about how boring her life must seem to him since she doesn't get blood on her hands on a daily basis.

"Sit down" he suddenly commands "Wanna show you something".

She clenches her teeth and does what he says, even though she hates it when he thinks he can command her.

He hands her a binder with several documents in it.

"The one on top" he tells her "That's the school I want her to go to".

Rae blinks, a little surprised by what's going on here. She sits back with the binder and opens it up.

He stares at her intently as she looks through the files of the school he picked. It seems he really put a lot of time and effort into researching the nearby primary schools and which one was best for his daughter. A small smile plays around her lips.

So maybe he does care.

"Made an appointment with them for next month. Want you to come".

"Okay" she replies as if he just made her a request, which he did not, since it was very much another command.

She's curious why he's always so goddamn cranky, and if he's like that with everyone or just with her. Though at the moment, she doesn't really care. Because cranky or not, he put in a lot of effort researching schools which shows that he cares about Zoe's future.

"One more thing" he says before she can pack up her laptop and go to her own room to do some work "That thing you once said about Zoe asking you why I didn't spend time with her... Did that actually happen or did you just make that shit up to humor me?".

Rae sits down again with a painful look "Mister Creed" she says as she takes a deep breath "I should not have been so sarcastic and mean about it... but Zoe _did_ ask me about that. She wants to spend time with you. She wants a father, I mean, who wouldn't?".

"She seems to be doing fine with just you around".

"I'm not her mother, nor her father and I never will be. She wants you to be her father. I mean, you took her in... You could have just left her to rot in some shelter or orphanage. But you didn't. So tell me this: why did you take her in?".

"She's my flesh and blood. It's my responsibility".

Rae sighs deeply. It's partially the answer she wants to hear, but not all of it.

Fine, so Creed doesn't back down when it comes to responsibilities. That's a good trait. But Rae rather hears him saying that he cares about Zoe.

"Is that all she is to you? A responsibility?".

He doesn't answer.

"What did you tell her when she asked you about me?" he wonders as he narrows his eyes on her.

"I told her that you are very busy with work, that you care a lot about her and that's why you work so hard, to make sure that she has everything she needs".

Creed smirks as he moves a little closer to her, lowering his voice "But you don't really believe that do you frail?".

Rae straightens her back, hardly intimidated by his huge physique, and yet intimidated enough to put up her shield barrier "I believe that you simply don't know how to handle the situation, so you avoid it".

"Is that so?".

"Yes" she replies determinedly "You want to connect with her, but you don't know how. Because you're scared".

He scoffs out a sarcastic laugh.

"Four-year-olds don't scare me frail" he snarls into her face "And 24-year olds with shield barriers up every time I come this close, _definitely_ don't scare me".

A smirks plays around her lips, she has him exactly where she wants him.

"Good" she replies softly as she removes the shield from around her "Then you'll have no problem proving that statement by spending time with her".


	6. Chapter 6: Lucky to have you

**9th of July**

It's been over two months already. Two months ago that she started working for him.

And for the first time since Rae started working for Victor Creed, she actually leaves the house on a Friday night to engage in some sort of social activity.

Even though her contract clearly states that she has Friday and Sunday nights off, she never actually leaves the house to go out or anything like that. She uses Sunday nights to see her mom, but on Friday nights she always prefers to stay with Zoe. Mainly because she suspects Creed of making the housekeeper put Zoe to bed, instead of doing it himself. She has no evidence for it, but she stays with Zoe anyway, just to make sure.

But not this night.

It's 2:35 a.m. when she stumbles into the kitchen, wishing she hadn't gone to the party. Still a little tipsy, she drops her high heels on the kitchen floor.

She opens the fridge and takes out a beer.

He's suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Had fun?".

He startles her. It amuses him.

She almost drops the bottle to the floor.

She smells like sex and booze and he can't help but snarl at her.

"Jesus Creed" she runs a hand through her long hair as she eyes him with slightly opened mouth "Can you put on a goddamn shirt?".

She's slurring a little, just a tiny bit and she doesn't even notice how long she's been staring at his shirtless body. Hell will freeze over before she tells him this, but she's pretty sure he made a pact with the devil for this body.

"No" he simply replies with a smirk "You woke me up in the middle of the fucking night frail".

"Sorry" she replies as she sits at the kitchen table, still staring at his arms and chest "But seriously, put on a shirt".

He chuckles contently "You can leave if you don't like what you see. Or maybe you like it a little too much".

She rests her head on her arms "Don't flatter yourself Creed".

He sits down at the other end. He can smell her. Even through the booze he could smell the increase of pheromones when she eyed him up and down.

"So..." he muses "You decided to get drunk and get laid".

She gestures her little arm around in a circle "Other way around".

"How was the sex?" he tries to provoke her.

Instead of being provoked, she makes a face as if she's thinking about his question. She's never been a closed book. People can ask her anything and she will answer honestly.

Most of the time, with a little too much honesty.

"Very disappointing actually" she finally answers him "At first I wasn't going to drink. But the sex was just so... so..." she tries to think of a word but can't seem to find it "Is there a word for an experience that is so bad that you would do anything to go back in time and not do it? So anyway, I just quit half way and walked off. Is that rude? Do guys find that rude? Then I decided to get drunk, hoping I would forget".

He can't help but chuckle at her, she's actually quite funny in this state.

"So how did that work out for ya?" he wonders.

"Still working on it" she replies as she holds up a beer bottle.

He walks over to her and takes the beer bottle away from her "Maybe you need something a little stronger to forget".

He pours them both a whisky and hands her a glass.

Even though he's standing particularly close by now, it doesn't even cross her mind to put up her shield barrier.

She groans as she carefully zips from the glass "I'm going to regret this so much in a few hours when Zoe wakes up and starts jumping on my bed" she groans just thinking about it.

"Don't worry about that" he replies "When she wakes up, I'll get her outta bed".

Her head shoots up to look at him "Seriously? You would do that? Wow, that is so nice".

He shakes his head "Nothing to do with nice. I don't want my cub to see you like this. Not a great example frail".

"Fair enough and don't worry mister Creed. Won't happen again".

"Good".

She's talking about the alcohol.

He's talking about the smell of some boy on her.

* * *

When she wakes the next day she's shocked when her eyes meet the alarm clock.

It's almost 1 p.m.

She groans and falls back into the pillows, Creed's gonna fucking kill her. She quickly takes a shower, dries her hair and puts on a white dress.

Her head is still pounding as she takes two aspirins.

When she goes to look for Zoe she hears voices in the kitchen. One of them is Zoe and the other one surprisingly belongs to Victor Creed.

"And then, and then, and then the little girl in the book saved the entire forest!" she hears Zoe tell some kind of incoherent story to her father.

"Rae!" Zoe yells loudly when Rae enters the kitchen. The little girl storms into Rae who catches her just in time, lifts her up and twirls her around. She kisses Zoe and puts her down on the floor again.

"Morning princess" she tries to put on a normal healthy-sounding voice.

"Are you all better again? Daddy says you were sick and I wasn't allowed to go into your room".

Rae chuckles a little as she looks at Creed with embarrassment "Morning mister Creed".

She's actually quite thankful for the story he made up about her being sick. Then again, a hangover could be considered a sickness, right?

"I'm all better again little one".

She takes a big glass of water and mumbles a thank you to Victor Creed.

"No problem" he smirks "Though I should fire you really".

"Ugh" she groans as she rubs her pounding head "Too early for jokes. I take it this is lunch already and not breakfast?" she says as she looks at the kitchen table which is filled with lunch items.

She realizes that Creed must have given Zoe lunch and breakfast since it's Saturday and the housekeepers doesn't work in the weekends.

"Daddy took me to see the duckies!".

"Did he now?" Rae looks a little shocked, she can't believe what she's hearing.

"Yes and we fed them bread and then lots of other duckies came too".

"That sounds like a lot of fun".

"Yes" Zoe replies as she all but flies out of the room, already distracted by something else that she wants to do.

"Wow" Rae muses as she looks at Victor Creed "Am I hearing this correctly? Or am I still drunk?".

"Why so surprised frail?" he cocks a brow "You may think that I'm completely lost without you, but I can take care of my own cub ya know".

"Obviously" she replies slowly. She takes another big gulp of water, way too hungover to make a sharp comment.

He smirks as he walks passed her to the fridge "Ya know frail, if you wouldn't take that fucking serum, the healing factor would take care of your hangover. Also, you'd be able to hold your liquor. Because this is just pathetic".

She ignores his comment and picks up her glass to leave the kitchen, away from this conversation about her feral genes and the serum she takes to suppress it.

"Thanks for taking care of Zoe mister Creed and my apologies".

"Rae, wait".

She turns around, a little surprised he finally used her actual name instead of 'frail' or 'half-breed' which she heard him say a couple of times when they got into each other's hair.

"Does Zoe ever talk about her mother?" he wonders.

Rae thinks hard for a moment "No" she finally says "She once said that she missed her mom. That was the first time I met her. But never again after that".

He nods slowly "Alright, well, good".

Rae smiles politely "Children adjust pretty quickly" she explains. "She's only four and she won't have that many memories of her real mom. The ones she does have, aren't very happy and with a little bit of luck, they will blur over time, fade away so to speak" she pauses for a few seconds "She's really lucky to have you mister Creed".

* * *

 **AN: Thank you guys for reviewing :-D I loved it that one of you said "I wonder what happens if Rae goes on a date" because this chapter was already written and you totally read my mind. Even though this whole party-sex-thing wasn't a real date of course.**

 **So let's see... how do you guys think that Creed would feel at the moment if Rae would go on an actual date? ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Two nights a week

**14th of July**

She shoots up in the bed with the sheets clutched to her chest.

"What the!-"

"You awake?".

"I am now!" she snaps as she gets up to groggily look around her "What time is it?".

"I dunno" he shrugs as he looks down at her in the bed.

He smirks. Her bewildered state amuses him.

"What the fuck Creed, it's not even 3 a.m. What the hell do you want?".

He ignores her bold outburst and forgives her for it, since he did just wake her up in the middle of the night.

And he is inside her bedroom. That also.

"What did they tell you about Zoe at the pediatrician?" he asks her calmly.

Her mind is spinning rapidly as she looks around her room. He means the check up she had with the pediatrician to see if Zoe was doing alright physically.

Her eyes shoot up at him once more "Are you fucking serious? You could not have asked me this in the morning? You had to wake me for this?".

"Yeah" he replies as if it's the most common to do thing in the world.

"Jesus Christ" she snaps "Zoe is doing fine. She's healthy, she's grown enough since last time and her speech is great" Rae curses some more about it being the middle of the night "Can we further discuss this tomorrow?".

"No".

She groans in frustration "Fine!" she hisses "Hand me my robe".

He plucks the robe from the chair and hands it to her.

She eyes him furiously, her teeth clenched together "Now. Turn. Around".

He smirks wickedly as he turns "Prude".

She rolls her eyes. As if she's gonna let a male feral see her half naked. Not in a million years. Rape-fantasies were just that. Fantasies.

She angrily pushes the covers off her, jumps out of bed and pulls the robe tightly around her.

"I need something to drink anyway" she sighs as she marches to the kitchen.

He follows her and once in the kitchen, he eyes every little angry movement she makes. She takes hot water from the cooker and almost throws the tea bag in it.

"Can we just agree that you won't wake me up in the middle of the night anymore?" she looks at him with angry eyes.

Something about her being angry makes her so much more appealing to him, she's almost sexy right now. If she wasn't such a coward with that serum of hers of course...

He smirks "This is my house and you work for me frail. 24/7 remember?" he simply answers.

"When we signed the contracts, you promised that my room was off limits for you, remember _that_?!" she replies violently.

He remains silent for a little while as he eyes her.

"Touche" he finally admits.

"Good" she says "Now then. Zoe is doing very well and she's healthy. There is nothing to worry about" she starts to explain about the meeting with the pediatrician from earlier this afternoon.

She zips from her tea but it's still too hot.

"Anything else?" he asks her once she's done explaining.

Her eyes shoot up to meet his "The doctor wondered why the nanny brought her in and not her actual father".

"Cuz I pay you to do it".

She rolls her eyes "That's not the point. You're her father. She needs you in her life".

"I am in her life".

"Actively" Rae replies determinedly "She feels how distant you are. She notices a lot more than you may expect from a four year old. She's smart and she senses things. She knows you are her father, but doesn't understand why you hardly come near her. And to be honest, she's not the only one".

He growls "What are you saying frail?".

She takes a deep breath, not entirely sure if it's wise to speak to him this way.

"You're rejecting her mister Creed, and she feels it. It hurts her. Would it kill you to pick her up some time? Hug her, kiss her? Say something nice to her, make her a compliment?".

He scoffs "She hardly understands words, let along speak herself".

"She talks more than enough and she understands plenty. She knows more than you may think. She talks to me all the time. She reacts to the tone of your voice, to the behavior of the people surrounding her, to familiarity in faces" Rae unconsciously starts to raise her voice at him "You're her father for crying out loud. Act like it!".

In one swift move he has her pushed up against the kitchen table, his hard body pressing against hers "I'm also your boss" he snarls way too close to her face "So watch your tongue frail".

She feels his hot breath on her lips and for a moment it confuses her.

Suddenly she realizes that it still hasn't popped up in her mind to put up her shield barrier. She doesn't want to do it now either, because it would show him weakness and she's too proud for that. She doesn't want him to think that she's scared or easily intimidated by him.

Rae takes a deep breath but doesn't back down this time "You pay me to take care of your daughter mister Creed. So that's what I do. And taking care of her also means telling you what she needs. And she needs a father who doesn't distance himself from her, who doesn't reject her, and who simply spends a little bit of his precious time with her!".

They're both breathing heavily as he moves back a little, away from her, slowly letting go of her throat.

Shivers run down her spine when his warm body moves away, no longer covering hers or pressing her against the table.

He narrows his eyes "What do you suggest?".

"Two nights a week" she calmly starts to explain "Two nights a week I have the night off, as it clearly states in my contract".

"Yeah, but you never fucking leave because your social life is a fucking joke" he growls as he remembers the only night she did go out, coming back while smelling of alcohol and sex.

She ignores his insult and holds up her hands "I know I haven't really left the house much on those nights. Which prevented you from spending time with her. So from now on, I will leave the house and leave Zoe in your care. And I'm asking you to spend time with her on those two nights a week. Put her to bed, read to her maybe, put on a friendly face and don't shrug away from physical contact. She needs to get used to you and feel that you care about her. Also, maybe you could be there in the morning when she eats breakfast? You don't have to do anything, just be there, talk to her".

"Fine" he grumbles.

"And about those nights... You can always call me when there's something up, but I will leave the house. I'm sure things will be fine".

He slowly taps his long feral nails on the kitchen counter as he eyes her intently. Her gaze is caught by the sight of his extended talons. She wonders how long hers would be if it wasn't for the serum.

"I'm going back to bed" she finally breaks the silence between them "Don't wake me again unless the house is on fucking fire" she groans as she walks away from him.

Behind her, Creed bares his teeth and snarls as his eyes instinctively roam her behind "Would probably let you burn anyway, little bitch" he mumbles almost inaudibly.

If it wasn't for the serum, she could've heard him. But now his sharp comment is lost on her.


	8. Chapter 8: Take it or leave it

**24th of July**

It's 8 p.m. when he walks into the living room where he hears the television sounds.

There's a children's program on. It's colorful, animated and the animals can talk.

His eyes move towards the couch where Rae and Zoe are sitting crawled up against each other.

He eyes them from the doorway. Rae pulled her bare feet upon the couch and is resting into the pillows. She must've drifted off with Zoe against her side, who's still watching cartoons.

When he moves a little closer he sees Rae's bare and pale legs.

His eyes roam slowly from her ankle, over her lower leg and all the way up to her thighs. Her dress got pushed up all the way to her hips. He licks his lips almost instinctively when he sees the seem of her white panties, just beneath the fabric of her green dress. He groans internally, frustration and lust increasing his body temperature significantly.

Images of all the different ways he could fuck the little half-breed into oblivion makes him forgot his daughter is right there with them in the room.

"Hi daddy" Zoe suddenly breaks his train of thoughts.

He tears his gaze away from Rae and takes a deep breath "Hey kiddo".

Zoe puts a finger in front of her mouth, as to gesture him to be silent "Rae fell asleep" she whispers mischievously "Now I can stay up longer".

Their voices seem to wake her up though.

He smirks wickedly and tries to put on a stern voice "You call this work frail?" his voice gives him away though "Can't believe I pay you for this shit".

Rae yawns sleepily and groans a little "I fell asleep?" she mumbles as she looks around the room. Her eyes find Creed "Language please, with your daughter in the room".

He smirks and quickly redirects his gaze when she starts rearranging her dress.

 _Shame._

"Hey you" Rae gives Zoe a playful shove "Time for bed".

"No, no, no" Zoe replies as she shakes her head drastically "One more cartoon, pleeeeeease Rae?".

Rae chuckles "Ask your father if you can watch one more cartoon" she nods towards Creed who doesn't seem thankful at all with his task of setting limits for his daughter.

Zoe jumps off the couch and clamps her little arms around her dad's legs.

"One more cartoon daddy?" she repeats the question.

Creed shakes his head "When Rae says it's bedtime, that means it's bedtime".

Zoe pouts but Victor simply lifts her up and starts carrying her off to her room. He's in need of a serious distraction, away from the half-breed on his couch with her bare legs and dress pushed up all the way to her thighs.

"I'll tell you a story about a little girl who wanted to stay up late" she hears Creed's voice disappear into the hallway and she wonders if he really is going to tell Zoe a story.

When he doesn't come back for the next 15 minutes, Rae figures that he really did.

She smiles politely at him when he walks back into the living room.

"That was nice of you" she tries to compliment him on his parenting skills and break the uncomfortable silence at the same time. She's not really used to being in the same room with him without Zoe present.

He doesn't reply.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" she continues carefully "I think we should watch our language a little better with Zoe around".

His eyes instantly meet hers "We?".

"You" she confesses "I heard Zoe say the word 'shit' the other day and that is far from okay for a four-year-old".

Creed yawns lazily as she stretches his muscles "I don't need a lecture from you on setting an example frail" he snaps at her "Especially not from you".

She cocks a brow "What is that supposed to mean?".

He scoffs out a sarcastic laugh "You're the one setting a bad example for my cub by taking that fucking serum. You're the one who's showing her that being feral is something to be ashamed off. I don't give a fuck how many cuss words she uses per day. But I care about her growing up believing that feral genes are a disease. My daughter will be like us one day, well, like me anyway. And you're showing her that that's something to be ashamed off".

Her eyes grow wide as she blinks. She's not sure if she's hearing him correctly. For one because she's never heard him speak so many sentences to her at once, and secondly because who the fuck is he to judge her?!

Instinctively she moves closer to him as she clenches her teeth in anger.

"Ashamed?" she scoffs loudly and she gives him a deadly glare "You think I take that shit willingly because I am _ashamed_?".

He's never seen her this furious.

If looks could kill, he would be a dead man right now.

"Why the fuck else would you take it?" he dares ask her.

The first time he met her he'd looked down on her because he knew she took something, whatever it was, to suppress who she really was. To hide that she was a feral mutant.

She glares at him "With all due respect mister Creed, but that is none of your business. Like we agreed, remember? No personal business. Just take it from me, that shame has absolutely nothing to do with it" she snaps as she shuts her book loudly and gets up from the couch, leaving him behind to wonder why she would take the serum if it wasn't for shame of her feral side.

Annoyed and frustrated he stalks after her "Did I say you could leave?".

"I don't need your permission. You hired me to take care of your daughter, that's what I do".

"Get your ass back here frail".

She scoffs and turns around, staring daggers at him.

He likes her this way. He can't help it but there's just something about her when she's angry and it amuses him greatly.

"You don't tell me what to do" she fires back at him.

He grabs her arm roughly and pulls her against him "Listen here you little half-breed, you can storm off all you like, but I'm not gonna apologize for wanting a feral to act like a fucking feral. You should be thankful for those genes".

"I don't even want you to apologize! I want you to leave me and my private life alone!".

She tries to get out of his grip but he's way stronger.

He bares his teeth at her, extremely close to her face, she can feel his warm breath caressing her soft skin.

An evil smirk appears on his face.

"Wanna hear a little secret?" he whispers into her ear, pulling her flush against him "I already know why you take it".

He moves his face away from hers to fully enjoy her shocked expression.

She swallows hard "No you don't" she replies almost inaudible, her voice trembling.

He smirks wickedly "Germany. 2005. Your first year of high school. Seven of your classmates died. Ring a bell?".

He sees her lips tremble as tears dwell up in her eyes.

Suddenly his stomach turns and it's no longer satisfying to torture her.

Finding out information about people was one of his specialties. It had been a piece of cake. He made a few phone calls and within a day he found out there had been a girl of 14 years old who literally 'went feral' and accidentally massacred seven of her fellow students.

Bullies. That's what they were. Bullies who bullied her about her teeth, her fangs, her hair and her sometimes slightly animal-like reactions to incidents. Every day, over and over again. One day they pushed her too far and her feral cycle happened to kick in that moment. Something she didn't know anything about.

She'd lost control, like many unguided ferals do, and when she got back to her senses, there were seven bodies around her and a lot of blood on her.

 _Their_ blood.

Shortly after that, she was picked up by Charles Xavier and his team and never set another foot on German ground.

But looking at her now, he regrets bringing it up. He expected her to be shocked, just wanted to tease her a little. He never wanted her to relive the past.

She's breathing heavily, hyperventilating almost as unwelcoming tears run down her cheeks.

"I... I...I... didn't want to. But then... and then they were..." she speaks in incoherent sentences.

She's panicking and he's never seen her like this, nor expected to ever see her like this.

Suddenly his own instincts kick in.

"Frail, come one... It's alright... Take a breath... I'm just messin' with ya" he mumbles, clearly uncomfortable with what he's done "Didn't mean to... ya know... just wanted to get under your skin a little. Don't cry now, okay?".

For a moment he has no clue what to do with her in this state. She's usually strong, capable and extremely willful. But right now she just seems so vulnerable and he's the one who caused it.

By accident.

Suddenly and most hesitantly he puts his arm around her like he's seen her do with Zoe when the cub is upset or just for whatever reason really. She doesn't shoo away, instead she leans in and hides her crying face into his shirt.

He finds it hard to understand why she is crying though. He read about the way she was bullied and it was quite horrifying. In his eyes, they asked for it and got exactly what they deserved.

"Ya know frail" he clumsily tries to calm her down a little "This sorta thing, the loss of control, it happens to all ferals when they go into their first cycle and there's no one around to guide them. You and them just happened to be in the wrong place and the wrong time. There's nothing you can do about that. It was bound to happen. Not your fault".

She pulls away from him but only a little, and quickly wipes away her tears. Slightly ashamed of breaking down like this. Extremely embarrassed about leaning in and letting him comfort her.

"I'm not like you" she looks at him with desperate eyes "I don't have control like you do. And I don't want anything like that to happen again".

"And that's why you take the serum" he finishes her sentence.

She takes a deep breath and nods.

"You are like me" he reassures her "And you do have control. You're just afraid something like that will happen again. But it won't".

"How do you know?".

"Just trust me".

She scoffs, that's a lot to ask "Mister Creed, I can't be around people without the serum, imagine me being around Zoe without it".

He smirks "I'd prefer it that way".

She makes a face "You would trust me around your daughter, with my past, without the serum? As a feral?".

"I would".

She laughs a little "Then you're wicked crazy".

He chuckles "No. I just know what I'm talking about. And I don't want my cub to think that being feral is something that you should suppress with medication".

She shakes her head and exhales slowly "Don't you think for a moment that I would not like to live without the serum. I would love to be like you, you know, in control and just be myself completely but... I don't think I can".

"I think you can and I'll make you a deal" he says as he cracks his neck and crosses his arms in front of him "You're always nagging at me about how I should spend more time with Zoe. If you stop taking the serum, I'll do whatever activity you want me to do, for as long as you want me to do it".

Her eyes widen and she starts laughing "That is so mean. You know how much I want you to spend more time on Zoe and you're using it as leverage".

He shrugs "Take it or leave it".

"I'll take it!".


	9. Chapter 9: Going somewhere?

**5th of August**

She hears voices coming from the living room so she knocks before opening the door.

"Mister Cree-" she stops when she sees the room is filled with people and they're obviously having a meeting "I'm sorry, I'll come back some other time".

"No" he halts her "What is it?".

"It's just" she's visibly uncomfortable with 12 pairs of eyes staring at her "Your daughter's asking for you".

Without a word he gets up and exits the room, leaving his guests behind.

"Are you sure?" she asks as he closes the living room door and follows her "I can tell her that you're busy".

"No, this can wait" he mumbles.

Rae smiles, happy that he leaves his work behind for his daughter. They're definitely making progress. Then again, he did promise her to do these things if she'd stop taking the serum. Which she did. She's supposed to take a shot tomorrow, but she won't.

"Why isn't she asleep yet?" he asks her.

"She was asleep, but she woke up, came into my room and asked for you".

"Hm" he muses as they walk towards his daughter's bedroom. Suddenly he halts and stands still as he looks at Rae.

"You going somewhere frail?" he asks as he lets his eyes roam her body up and down. She's wearing a tight fitted black dress, lipstick and high heels. Her hair, which is usually braided, is now hanging loose over her shoulders. Not the typical stay-at-home outfit. Even Victor Creed knows that.

"Well it's a Friday night" she replies carefully, letting him know this is the deal from their contract so she is allowed to leave Zoe in his care for the night.

"Hm" he nods "Anything special?".

He mentally slaps himself for prying. Why should he care where she goes on a Friday night? It's not like she has such an exciting and active social life.

"Yeah" she rolls her eyes and makes a face "Sorta got a date or something".

He scoffs out a laugh "You don't sound so pleased".

"I lost a bet" she explains "Now I gotta go on five dates with different guys that my friend picks for me" she groans "She's got the worst taste. And dates are just not my thing. I have no time for this shit".

He chuckles "Good luck then".

"Thanks" she groans, obviously not looking forward to her Friday night.

"You better go then frail, wouldn't wanna be late for your date right?" he teases her with a wicked grin.

"I think it's best if I go with you first" a small smile plays around her lips.

"Why? Think I can't handle my own daughter?".

She looks at him with mischief in her sparkling eyes "I think when Zoe tells you that she can't sleep because there's a monster in her closet, you'll ask her what the monster looks like instead of telling her monsters aren't real".

He smirks at the little frail "Funny".

"I was just joking. I'm sure you can handle this just fine" she replies as she starts walking back, towards the front door "Good night mister Creed. See you in the morning".

He eyes her one last time before she exits through the front door, making him growl internally.

"Now that is one lovely creature Victor" Eric notices when Victor joins them again in the living room after getting his daughter back to sleep "Where one earth did you find her?".

"None of your business" he grumbles.

"So you've finally decided to settle down my old friend, good for you" Eric praises him semi-teasingly.

"What?" Victor replies slightly off-guard "She works for me. Takes care of my daughter, that's all".

"Ah, so she's not the mother then. Now that is a pity indeed" Eric muses in a slow and lingering voice.

"Yeah, 't is" Victor accidentally lets out.

It was a slip of the tongue.

Eric chuckles "So you admit that is something you would've liked? For her to be the mother of your child?".

"I'm just saying" Victor starts to explain calmly "It would've been better for my cub. Not just cuz she's feral. But the real mother was an alcoholic junk who offed herself after leaving the cub on my doorstep. Zoe adores Rae and Rae does her job well. So yeah... it would've been better for the cub if Rae'd been her real mother. That's all I'm saying. Also I wouldn't have to pay her so goddamn much".

"And of course you would've liked the chance to fuck her" Mystique adds with a meaningful wink.

Victor doesn't reply.

"Oh come on, I saw how you looked at her" Mystique continues "I wouldn't be surprised if you've already been balls deep inside of-".

"Shut your fucking trap Raven" his voice resounds throughout the room unexpectedly "Or I'll shut it for you".

"Now, now kids" Eric intervenes "Be nice. Victor we're just teasing you. Mystique, leave Victor's new toy alone".

* * *

 **AN: I am almost at the point where I need to start writing complete new chapters again. I'm extremely busy with work at the moment but I'll do my best :-)**


	10. Chapter 10: You are dismissed

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I've had some personal troubles which disabled me from writing. But now I want to actively work on this story again :-) Hope you will still enjoy it with me.  
**

* * *

 **18th of August**

She's sitting in the grass with the sketchbook in her lap. He gets out of his car, walks closer to her and eyes her while she draws. There's another book next to her. Judging by the cover it's a literary thriller of some kind.

He went into her room once when she was out with Zoe somewhere. He doesn't know why he did it, he just did it. Out of curiosity probably. He noticed she had a lot of books. Not just study books or books on art. But books for reading and of course children's books. A few of them had her name on the cover because she animated them. It made him curious, he wanted to know what kind of stuff she made.

It was nice. Of course it was for children and it was art so he automatically didn't care for it.

But it was nice.

Now he looks at her as she sits in the grass. The loose braid shows all the different colors from her hair even better. The tank-top reveals her small shoulders and pale skin. A few more steps and he'll be looking down her cleavage.

A few yards away from her, Zoe is playing with a girl with two pony tails and a blue summer dress. He doesn't know the other girl. She's around the same age as his daughter though.

Rae keeps an eye on the two girls while drawing and doesn't notice Victor Creed standing behind her until he's right there.

"That for your next book?" he asks out of interest as he nods at her sketches.

"No" she answers as she looks up at him "It's a project for Zoe".

"Very nice" he genuinely compliments her on her drawings "I always thought the cubs were suppose to make us drawings though. Not the other way around".

She chuckles "You're not wrong mister Creed" she replies as she gets up to stand next to him and rearranges her dress "But this is not for a book that will be published. I'm only gonna have one copy made, for Zoe. For when she's a little older".

Some of the sketches are still lying in the grass and he eyes one in particular. A tall man with a long black coat and sharp fingernails. Doesn't seem suitable for a children's book at all. But what does he know.

"What's the book about?" he asks her.

"About a little girl and her father. Their both superhero's and they go on adventures, saving the world, that kind of stuff. Just kid's stuff you know".

He nods slowly at her, a grin playing around his lips "Right. So that explains where she got that idea".

"What idea?" she asks him.

"Well frail, few days ago Zoe asked me if I saved the world again. Had no idea what she was talking about".

"Ah" Rae flushes with red a little "Yeah that might be my fault".

"I assumed it was" he replies with a smirk.

"Well, in my defense mister Creed, she used to ask me why you won't spend more time with her all the time. I tell her that you're busy with work, she wants to know what kind of work you do and so on" Rae crosses her arms and straightens her back, letting him know that she's not to blame "So I told her that you're a superhero and that's why you're always so busy. I told her you're out saving the world".

He growls internally "Shouldn't put ideas like that in her head".

Rae narrows her eyes at him "If you would just be home with her more often, I wouldn't have to".

"Who's the other cub?" Creed smoothly changes the subject, not about to listen to the half-breed nag at him about spending time with his daughter again.

He talks to his daughter, sometimes he takes her to bed and he took her to the park once. He even shows up for breakfast from time to time. What more does this bitch want?

"It's one of Zoe's friend. I've been taking her to swimming classes over the summer. Mainly to get to know other people and for me to know some of their parents. So we can set play dates. It worked" Rae finishes her sentence quite triumphantly.

"Hm" Creed nods "Good".

Before he walks off he suddenly remembers something.

He turns back around "By the way, how's feral life treating you?".

He smirks at her, flashing his fangs in the process. He knows that she was supposed to take that anti-feral serum two weeks ago, but she didn't. Like they agreed. And nothing bad had happened so far. She thought maybe she would get more aggressive, but nothing happened.

Creed promised to keep an eye on her while she went through the changes, and he stuck to his promise even though he knew it would be unnecessary. He deliberately started working from home more and more often. Although he never told her that was the reason.

Since she stopped taking the serum, her scent had changed and it hadn't been easy for him to be around her. Which was something he hadn't counted on.

Her appearance had only slightly changed. Her nails and teeth had become more like his.  
Although they were a mite smaller in comparison to him, they were still obviously present.

She makes a funny face before answering his question "Not too shabby to be honest" she admits "Except that I bit my lips five times already today".

He cocks a brow "Heal instantly?".

"Yes" she sighs "But still have to get used to it though. I like the healing factor. And the acute senses, especially those".

"Told ya" he grins "Any of your worst fears about being feral come true yet?".

He almost wants to make a joke about whether or not she's slaughtered anyone yet, but he stops himself just in time.

She chuckles lightly "No, not yet, but keep taunting me and you'll find out".

He raises his brows "Is that so frail? Cuz if you wanna test your strength, just say the word" he tries to taunt her as he looks at her intensely.

She laughs and bites her lip again. She's not gonna test her feral powers against his. He's a 200 year old feral male who's completely in control.

"No, but thank you mister Creed. I'll keep it in mind and never take you up on it".

He smirks as he walks over to the house "That's what I thought. Shame though".

He goes up stairs, picks up some work files in his study and glares out of the window as he goes through the files. The files do not have the attention they should have. He's way too busy glancing outside continuously to see what goes on.

A car stops in front of his gate. A tall male around the age of 30 gets out. Victor glares at Rae as he sees her greet the man in a friendly manner. They have a chat and share a few laughs. He growls internally. Who is this guy and what is he doing on his property...

He mentally slaps himself when it's obvious that this must be the other cub's father. The girl with the two pony tails walks over to him and he lifts her up.

Yes, definitely the other father. Maybe he should go and introduce himself. But something stops him. He doesn't want to get to know this man.

This man who's awfully familiar with Rae who also seems to enjoy his company. But the guy enjoys it more. Creed can smell exactly what he wants. He taps her on the shoulders, makes a joke, smiles at her. She smiles back, but it's merely a polite smile.

When the car with the man and his daughter leaves, Creed goes downstairs and into the garden again. He walks over to Rae.

"He certainly seems to like you".

She looks up "Hm?".

Victor Creed nods towards to leaving car "The way he looked at you... He was undressing you with his eyes".

"Don't be silly. He's just being polite" she replies "And even if he does like me; good. That way Zoe will be invited over more often".

"I think he's more interested in inviting _you_ over" he pesters her.

"He's married".

Victor chuckles at her naivety "He doesn't care".

He wants to tell her that the other dad wants to get into her pants and would probably be thinking about her tonight when he's screwing his wife, but instead Victor bites his tongue. The little half-breed probably knew exactly what she was doing with the guy.

"Mister Creed, is this conversation over? Because then I'll put Zoe in the shower".

He smirks "You are dismissed".

"Ha. ha. ha" she replies sarcastically "Very funny. Thought you didn't do jokes".

"I don't".


	11. Chapter 11: Shit date

**AN: Sorry for being so slow! Work has been crazy and I've moved house :-)  
**  
 **Also I'm looking for an ending or something to happen in this story and I can't really think of something (writers block . ).**

* * *

 **25th of August**

She picks up her phone instantly when she sees the number calling her.

"This is Rae".

 _"It's me"._

His voice is gruff as always.

"Mister Creed" she halts for a second "Hi, is everything okay?".

He drops a silence, not too sure how to continue this conversation.

 _"She won't stop crying and she's asking for you"._

 _"_ Then I'll be right there".

 _"No... Don't. You're on a date, just tell me what to do"._

She rolls her eyes "Trust me, I'd rather be with... uhm, with Zoe than with this guy. It's a shit date. And awkward as hell".

She can all but hear him smirk through the phone.

 _"That's probably due to your social skills frail"_ he grunts mischievously _"And did you just say that while he was sitting in front of you?"._

"You would like that wouldn't you? But no. I'm in the restroom".

She hears him chuckle through the phone as she washes her hands.

 _"What's so bad about this date?"._

"I seriously wouldn't know where to begin. I am almost convinced that this date is some kind of prank being pulled on me. You don't happen to have anything to do with this, do you mister Creed?".

 _"I don't joke. And I don't do pranks either"._

She doesn't reply but smiles into the phone.

"Yeah, I should really remember that. So what would you like me to do? Because it would be good for Zoe to learn that I can't always be there. And that she's safe with you as much as she is with me. Then again... if she really won't stop crying... Do you want me to come home?".

He doesn't answer. A long silence follows. She suddenly realizes she actually used the word 'home' to describe her living situation with her boss and his daughter and she mentally slaps herself.

"I'll leave here as soon as I can" she quickly adds before he can say anything and make things even more awkward.

When she hangs up the phone, she feels slightly flushed.

* * *

She smells it instantly when she enters the house.

 _Puke._

When she enters Zoe's bedroom, she sees her favorite little girl sitting on her bed with a small bucket in her lap.

Creed's holding her hair back while he daps her head with a cold wash cloth.

Rae is tempted to just stand there in the doorway and look at this sweet sight. Instead, she kicks off her high heels and quickly makes her way over to them.

"Hey sweet pea" she says quietly as she sits next to Zoe at ther other side "What happened here?".

"I don't feel so good Rae".

"Oh, sweety, it's gonna be okay, just take it easy".

Just when the words leave her mouth, Zoe starts puking once more.

Rae carefully rubs her little back.

"Here" she says to Creed as she hands him a hair tie.

He mumbles something and ties Zoe's hair back so he has a free hand.

"I'm just gonna get a fresh towel for her " he replies.

Rae smiles and nods as she takes the cool wash cloth from him and daps Zoe's neck and mouth with it.

"You feel a little better now baby?".

Zoe nods slowly. There's not much left inside her little stomach.

After a few minutes it seems that Zoe won't puke anymore. Rae hands her a glass of water to rinse her mouth without drinking. She takes the bucket and places it on the floor, she'll take that away as soon as Creed is back.

"Here" she says as she lifts Zoe up a little "Lay back into the pillows. You'll feel better soon I promise".

"Where did you go tonight Rae?".

Rae smiles "I had a meeting sweety. But I'm back now. Your daddy and I are both here and you will feel better soon".

Zoe smiles at her as Creed walks back in with a fresh towel.

Rae gets off the bed so he can sit with his daughter.

"I'll take this away" she says as she picks up the bucket with puke "You sit with her for a little while".

He nods as he sits down with his daughter and slowly daps her head with the fresh towel.

"You feeling better now princess?" she hears Creed ask his daughter.

"Yes" Zoe answers in relief.

"Think you'll be able to sleep a little more then?".

"After you tell me a story" she replies slightly mischievious.

Creed smirks, leave it to his cub to instantly milk the situation and manipulate those around her.

"You don't want Rae to tell you a story?".

"No. You".

"Alright then".

Rae overhears them from the bathroom and decides not to go back. It's better to leave Creed alone with Zoe now. Besides, she's almost estatic how naturally he handled the situation; holding Zoe's hair back while she puked, dapping her head with the wash cloth and just the general interaction with his cub alltogether.

Nope, Rae's definitely not interfering this time.

When she walks passed the kitchen she cant help but giggle at some of the items she sees. If Creed let his daughter eat all this, it's no wonder she got sick. It had nothing to do with wanting to see Rae, she was just nauseous as hell after her father let her eat whatever she wanted.

"Sorry about ruining your date and all" he says with a hint of sarcasm when he joins her in the living room.

He took off his shirt, again. This time because his clothes smell like puke and he's probably going to bed soon.

It's distracting, but she refuses to make a remark about how he should put on some clothes. Last time she did that, he got way too cocky about her eyeing him.

She's pulls her feet up on the couch and chuckles "No problem. Like I said, worst date ever".

He takes a seat on the other end of the couch and stretches his muscles slowly "Yeah well, thanks anyway. I think she feels a lot better with you around".

Rae smiles a little as she feels the heat rise to her cheeks "I hardly think that's why she got sick mister Creed".

"Whaddaya mean?".

Rae cocks her brows at him and tries to stop chuckling "Well, just that, next time, when you guys eat fries for dinner, don't feed her ice cream and hot chocolate milk with wipped cream afterwards".

He scoffs out a small laugh "Yeah, should remember that".

Rae leans forward to pick up a drawing Zoe made. She smiles as she looks at it "So what did you two do while I was away?".

"Eat, she watched some cartoons and shit. You weren't gone that long frail".

Rae smiles at the drawing "She really liked it when you came with us to the zoo the other day".

He glares at her "You gonna start something here frail?".

Rae laughs as she holds up her hands as if to admit defeat "I'm not saying anything. Just stating a fact. She liked it, that's all. And that's all I'm saying. And tomorrow we're off to the butterfly garden so if you're not doing anything, you could come".

"I'll think about it" he smirks "So how about you? Not a good night?".

"Ugh" she groans "And then to think it was only the second date. Still three more to go and then I'm never ever making bets, not ever again".

He glares at her, almost smirking, but not really. He shouldn't have agreed to give her two nights a week off.

Rae moves a little and places her legs on the couch, feet pointed towards Creed so she can look at him while speaking.

She cocks her head as she looks him straight into his eyes "Why don't you date?".

She's been wanting to ask this question for a while now. She's been working here for months and never once had he brought home a woman. Although she could guess why...

His mouth twitches as he looks at her "I'm not interested in dating frail".

The tone of his voice had grown darker when he said that.

She can't help herself anymore, her eyes roam up and down his chest automatically "But what do you do for fun? You never seem to do anything but work".

"You're feeling quite bold tonight aren't you frail?".

She scoffs out a small laugh "You don't have to answer if you're too afraid. It's just a question out of curiosity. I just wonder what kind of things you do in your spare time".

His eyes darken.

"So you're curious hm?".

She nods slowly "Very".

He pauses for a long time, his intense stare is sending shivers down her spine.

"I work. That's all I do. And I don't date because I never loose a bet" he smirks.

She chuckles softly "Touche mister Creed".

"Also..." he continues slowly "It's a useless waste of my time".

"Why do you say that?".

"Because we are feral".

She makes a face "What does that have to do with anything?".

His preying eyes suddenly move up and down her body and end up penetrating her eyes once more.

"I've been walking this earth for over 200 hundred years. And if there is one thing that I've learned, than it is that ferals don't mix well with non-ferals" he answers in a dark voice.

Rae feels her breath hitch because of the way he's looking at her now. If only he could wear a goddamn shirt right now.

Not that it would matter really. Her body temperature would still rise significantly.

"That's the biggest nonsense I've ever heard" she replies quietly, mostly trying to convince herself.

He smirks lustfully because her voice just became unsteady "You ever had a boyfriend or something, for longer than a month frail?".

She swallows hard but doesn't answer him.

He knows he's right and licks his lips slowly as he eyes her up and down again. He growls internally when he smells the increase of pheromones hitting him like a brick.

"You know I'm right" he continous in his gruff seductive voice "And it's not because they don't want you. I imagine they're all over you, with the way you look and all... But their scent... it simply doesn't appeal to you and it never will".

Her pride makes her scoff "Being feral has nothing to do with that. A feral and a non feral are perfectly capable of being together. You cannot serious claim that ferals can only go with other ferals. We're all human bei-".

She's cut off when his big hand suddenly clamps around her ankle. Her heart skips a beat and her mouth runs dry. The forceful touch on her naked skin effects her greatly.

Slowly but steadily he starts to move in on her.

Predatory.

Her eyes move up and when she meets his dark gaze, she stops breathing.

His lustful eyes are piercing right through her.

"Want me to proof it to ya?" he grumbles as he roughly pulls her underneath him.


End file.
